He's not invisible anymore
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Desde que ele passou por aquela porta da sala de aula, todo mundo conhece seu nome. Ele está em todos os noticiários mais importantes. - Hermione's POV, Neville story. UA.


**Autor: **Draquete**  
Título: **He's not invisible anymore – Ele não é mais invisível.**  
Capa:** img33(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img33(barra)9637(barra)hesnotinvisibleanymore(ponto)jpg**  
Ship: **Neville**  
Gênero: **Drama, Angust**  
Spoilers: **Nenhum, acho.**  
Classificação:  
Observação:** Fic feita para o II Challenge de Insanidade.

**Linha:** **8.** "Em nossas loucas tentativas, renunciamos ao que somos pelo que esperamos ser."

**Itens: 3.** Violino **6.** A frase: "Você não estava lá quando eu mais precisava. Então agora não me peça para ficar." **17.** Alguém analisando o(s) sentimento(s) de uma pessoa para essa pessoa **21.** Roupas rasgadas

* * *

**He's not invisible anymore**

_Ele foi sempre um garoto tão legal. O mais quieto, com boas intenções._

Ainda lembro o dia em que começamos a estudar juntos. Entramos no mesmo ano na escola, e os horários das nossas aulas sempre batiam então eu sempre o via ali.

_Me lembro claramente perseguindo o garoto. Parecia uma sacanagem inofensiva._

Sem amigos, sozinho, ignorado e deixado de lado. Alguns garotos até enchiam sua paciência, o humilhando e batendo, mas ele nunca retrucou.

_Respeitoso para sua mãe, um bom garoto. Mas bondade não chama atenção._

Nós não sabíamos de seus pais, apenas tínhamos conhecimento que ele morava com a avó e que esta era mesmo muito rígida, mas em momento algum ele a contrariava. Muito pelo contrario. Era alarmante o modo como ele se dedicava.

_Ele não era benvindo. Ele apareceu nas festas, ele estava persistindo._

Nunca teve notas boas, mesmo nós notando o quanto ele estudava. Infelizmente, Harry, meu amigo e garoto mais popular da escola, não dava atenção a ele. Ele era um garoto sem graça, devo admitir, e talvez por isso que também nunca me aproximei dele.

Mas os anos passaram. A mudança em sua personalidade foi forte, fazendo com que todos apenas pensassem que ele estava querendo se enturmar. E, obviamente, ninguém se aproximou dele.

_Alguns caras o colocavam pra baixo, intimidando e o ameaçando todo o tempo._

Lembro da última festa. Ele estava com sua calça jeans e com correntes penduradas nela. Seu tênis era caro e sua blusa era de marca. E ele dançou. Chamou Ginny para dançar, e a mesma aceitou, e eles dançaram e aproveitaram a festa.

No entanto, quando ele foi pegar algo para beber, os garotos que sempre o enchiam estavam lá e começaram a bater nele. Eles quebraram seu nariz e seu pulso, e também rasgaram suas roupas e pegaram seu tênis para si.

_Agora eu desejaria ter conversado com ele, dado a ele a hora do dia, não virar as costas._

Eu presenciei o final daquele ato de maldade, e tentei intervir, porém era tarde demais. E agora eu me arrependo de não ter sido amiga dele, de não ter tentado aceitá-lo.

_Se eu talvez tivesse me esforçado e feito isso, talvez ele teria ficado em casa tirando acordes nervosos._

Ele provavelmente estaria tocando algo em seu violino. Aquela melodia delicada e profunda, que chega a nossa alma, mesmo tocada com ódio e de forma profana. Ele teria alguém com quem conversar e nada demais teria acontecido.

_Desde que ele passou por aquela porta da sala de aula, todo mundo conhece seu nome. __Ele está em todos os noticiários mais importantes._

Também, não tem como não conhecer. Era a última aula do ano letivo e iríamos nos formar no colegial. Uma conquista para todos... Menos para ele. Ele entrou na sala, e ninguém deu importância, como sempre. O professor ainda não chegara à sala e a turma conversava animadamente.

Eu lembro que olhei para a porta quando o vi, claro, eu sempre sentei na primeira carteira, o mais próximo possível do professor. Sentado ao meu lado estava meu namorado, Ron, que conversava com sua irmã, Ginny. Eles estavam discutindo, mais uma vez. Harry estava ao fundo da sala, conversando com uns garotos antes de se juntar a nós para o início da aula.

_Neville falou na aula hoje._

Neville falou na aula hoje, mas antes que todos pudessem absorver o que ele dissera, um tiro foi disparado. Ginny caiu em cima do irmão, sangrando muito. As garotas gritaram e algumas pessoas correram.

Entretanto, outro tiro foi disparado e eu pude ouvir o grito agonizante de Harry. Virei para trás a tempo de ver Harry cair no chão. Voltei a olhar para frente e Neville havia colocado a arma apontada para sua cabeça.

"Não!" Eu gritei em plenos pulmões, levantando-me. Ron gritou meu nome enquanto segurava o corpo sem vida da irmã no colo e chorava. "Neville! Pare com isso! Não há necessidade para isso." Ele me olhou, com certa tristeza no olhar.

"Você apenas está com rancor, ódio. Não deixe que esses sentimentos dominem você. Você é um bom garoto, sabe que é. Você precisa de um amigo, eu estou aqui. Eu posso ser sua amiga, mas, por favor, não faça isso. Você não vai ganhar nada se fizer isso!" Eu estava em prantos. Ele, no entanto, me respondeu calmamente.

"Você não estava lá quando eu mais precisava. Então agora não me peça para ficar." E outro tiro foi disparado.

_Ginny tem mãos do mesmo tamanho das de Marilyn Monroe. Ela podia ter sido uma estrela do cinema. Nunca teve a chance de ir tão longe. Sua vida foi roubada.  
_

Se talvez Ginny não tivesse ido até a nossa sala para contar a Ron que iria participar do teatro da escola e que, além de estar no papel principal foi chamada para participar de uma novela, ela não teria morrido. Talvez se Ron tivesse aceitado a ideia dês de o princípio, Ginny teria voltado para sua sala alguns momentos antes.

_Harry sempre alcançava a base a uns 7 metros de distância. Ele fez um teste com os _

_Chudley Cannons__, não poderia esperar até sábado. Agora nós nunca o veremos voar alto__ como Krum consegue. Sua vida foi roubada._

Se talvez Harry não tivesse passado por tudo o que passou, com a perda dos pais e se tornando o garoto mais famoso da Inglaterra por motivo tão trágico, Neville não teria se importado tanto e, provavelmente, ambos seriam amigos. Talvez até se Harry tivesse ido chamar o professor, como eu recomendara mais cedo naquele dia, ele não estaria morto.

_Ele não é mais invisível._

Aconteceram os funerais de Harry e Ginny, e, com certeza, foi muito triste. Todas aquelas pessoas, a família de Ginny, os amigos do time de Harry. Todos ali iriam sentir muita falta deles. Eu iria sentir muita saudade.

Mas o que foi mais triste foi o funeral de Neville. Ali estava somente a avó dele, que tinha no rosto uma expressão estranha. Quase como se ela já houvesse passado por aquilo antes. Ele renunciou ao que era – um garoto tão bonzinho – para tentar se encaixar na sociedade, se tornando algo que não era.

Eu me encaminhei até o caixão fechado. Como a vida poderia ter sido diferente se apenas poucas coisas tivessem sido mudadas.

_Nós estávamos aqui todos juntos ontem._

_

* * *

  
_

As partes em itálico foram retiradas das músicas: _Stole – Kelly Rowland_ e _Jeremy – Pearl Jam._

**N/A: **Deixem reviiiiew!


End file.
